The Real Meaning of Love
by renewedheaven
Summary: Cinta itu ada selamanya... Hidup di sisimu sebagai malaikat penjaga. Benarkah? Straight Pairings! Ch5.SAIINO! setelah lama hiatus...
1. 5 kata yang menyakitkan

Ini sangat gila.

5 kata yang SANGAT menyakitkan.

Sekali lagi, SANGAT menyakitkan.

Kalau kau tidak tersentuh, berarti hatimu terbuat dari batu.

--

Valentine Day

Neji dan Tenten ada di mobil sedan itu. Mereka baru saja pulang dari bioskop.

Neji merasa ada yang salah, karena mereka terus berdiam diri. Baginya, kesunyian itu sangat menyakitkan.

Merasakan hal yang sama, Tenten meminta Neji untuk menepi karena dia merasa harus bicara.

Tenten berkata bahwa perasaannya pada Neji sudah berubah. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya mereka harus...

PUTUS

Neji sangat kaget. Dia menahan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh dari pelupuknya. Kemudian ia merogoh kantong celananya dan memberi Tenten secarik kertas yang dilipat.

Neji kemudian menyetir lagi. Masih dengan kesunyian.

Di saat itu, seorang pengemudi mabuk tiba-tiba melebihi batas kecepatan maksimum di jalan itu.

Ia membanting setir tepat ke kursi pengemudi mobil Neji.

Sedan itu terbanting ke sebuah bangunan hingga remuk.

Sedetik kemudian, kericuhan terjadi dan orang2 berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan siapapun yang masih ada di dalam mobil itu.

Tenten melambai keluar. Menandakan bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Ia merangkak keluar.

Ambulans datang dan membawa tubuh Neji yang tidak berdaya. Para dokter memberinya pertolongan pertama.

Kemudian, salah seorang dokter mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa Neji sudah meninggal.

Dengan sangat terluka dan tanpa sempat menangis, Tenten teringat kertas yang tadi diberikan Neji. Lalu ia membukanya, di atas kertas itu tertulis, "Tanpa cintamu, aku akan mati."

OWARI

Well. Ini hasil kurang kerjaan saya nge-repost Bulbo alias Bulletin Board di FS. Romance nggak? Genrenya masih Romance/Tragedy sih...

Minta Review ya...


	2. hari ketujuh

Bacalah... Maka kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk melupakannya.

Pesan : Adakah kisah cinta yang lebih tragis dari ini?

Hari ke-7

Musim Panas. Di bawah langit penuh bintang.

Sakura : Aku rasa aku adalah orang sisa di dunia ini. Semua temanku sudah punya pacar dan aku sendirian.

Sasuke : Oh ya? Aku juga kok.

Sakura : Kalau kamu sih, pasti banyak yang mau.

Sasuke : Hhhh... buktinya aku masih single.

Sakura : Yah... mungkin aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa adanya seseorang yang istimewa di hidupku.

Sasuke : Yah.. dan apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Sakura : Aku tahu! Kita akan bermain satu permainan!

Sasuke : Permainan apa?

Sakura : Aku akan menjadi pacarmu selama 7 hari, dan kamu akan jadi pacarku.

Sasuke : Itu rencana yang bagus. Aku juga tidak ada rencana apapun di minggu-minggu kedepan ini.

Permainan dimulai

Hari kesatu : Mereka menonton film di bioskop bersama, dan sama-sama tersentuh dengan film romantis itu.

Hari kedua : Mereka ke pantai dan berenang. Sasuke menunjukkan kemampuannya berselancar. Sasuke dan Sakura kini punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang bersama.

Hari ketiga: Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke sirkus dan mereka pergi ke Rumah Hantu. Sakura sangat ketakutan dan dia mencoba untuk memeluk Sasuke tapi dia malah menyentuh bahu orang lain. Mereka tertawa karena itu.

Hari keempat : Mereka pergi ke peramal di jalan dan menanyakan masa depan mereka. Sang peramal berkata: "Anak-anak, jangan sia-siakan waktu di hidupmu, habiskan waktumu bersama-sama dengan bahagia." Lalu air mata bercucuran dari mata si peramal. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan bingung.

Hari kelima: Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke bukit dan mereka menyaksikan bintang jatuh. Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu.

Hari Keenam:

Mereka naik taksi untuk pulang, dank arena jalan yang rusak, Sakura tanpa sengaja memberikan ciuman pertamanya ke Sasuke.

Haei Ketujuh:

11:37 pm

Sasuke & Sakura duduk di taman di mana mereka pertama kali memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan ini.

Tanpa sengaja, seorang penjual kembang gula lewat.

Sasuke: Sakura, kamu mau kembang gula? Kubelikan satu. Tinggal menyeberang kok.

Sakura: Ohh... okelah. Terima kasih.

Sasuka: Tunggu sebentar ya.

10 menit kemudian... seorang asing mendatangi Sakura.

Orang Asing : Permisi, kamu temannya Sasuke?

Sakura : Ya, kenapa?

Orang Asing : Tadi ada pembangunan, dan Sasuke tanpa sengaja kejatuhan sebuah palang besi. Dia sekarang sedang kritis di rumah sakit.

11:57pm

Sang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil untuk Sakura.

Dokter: Kami menemukan ini di kantong celana Sasuke

Sakura membukanya dan terlihat sebuah liontin kalung berbentuk hati dan sebuah kartu.

Kartu yang dibaca Sakura bertuliskan:

_**Sakura, di hari-hari ini, aku menyadari, kamu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat manis dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku suka tertawamu yang ceria, segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan waktu kita mulai bermain permainan ini, dan sebelum permainan ini selesai, aku ingin memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku, mendampingiku di sisa akhir **__**masa hidupku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.**_

Sakura meremas kartu itu. Ia berlari masuk ke Ruang ICU dan menyentuh Sasuke yang masih lemah.

SASUKE!! Aku tidak mau kamu mati... aku mencintaimu. Ingatkah kamu di malam waktu kita melihat meteor? Aku menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku berharap kita bisa bersama selamanya dan tidak akan pernah mengakhiri permainan ini. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku...!!

Jam berdentang 12 kali

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak

Dan itu adalah hari KETUJUH...

Weww.. lebi panjang. Tp maap, bagi yg rikues ShikaTema, sabar dulu yaa... dah dapet idenya tp belum bisa bikin ceritanyaaa...

REVIEW DONG!! SEBELUMNYA AUTHORESS DONG-DONG TIDAK BERPENGALAMAN INI MINTA MAAF KARENA SUDAH DUA KALI SALAH UPDATE!!

OWARI

Sakura : SASUKE!! Huhuhuuuuuu...

Sasuke: Tenang, aku nggak mati koq. Salahin aja authoress over mellow ini!

Jezz : Halah! NejiTen ga marah koq!!

Tenten : (tiba2 muncul) Sesukanya aja! Bikin Neji mati!

Neji : Authoress sialaaannn...!! Kaiten!

Jezz kabur...

SKALI LAGI... REVIEW!!


	3. Satu Kesalahan Terbesar

Pikirkan dua kali kalau kau masih bisa bangun pagi ini.

Perhatikanlah semua perbuatanmu, jangan sampai hal tersebut menjadi bumerang bagimu.

Dan bila itu terjadi, KAU AKAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUPMU.

--

Pagi itu, Shikamaru terlambat bangun 5 menit dari biasanya. Padahal ia amat yakin ia menyetel wekernya dengan benar.

Temari meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan ia memperlambatnya 5 menit supaya Shikamaru dapat istirahat sedikit lebih lama. Ia berkata kalau ia tidak tega melihat Shikamaru terlalu capai di pagi hari, toh 5 menit saja tidak berpengaruh.

Shikamaru amat jengkel dan mengacuhkan Temari sepanjang pagi. Temari hanya dapat menahan tangis.

Tapi Temari masih sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk Shikamaru, menyiapkan jasnya, dan menciumnya sekilas saat Shikamaru cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil. Dan dengan senyum ia masih bisa berteriak "Sampai Jumpa! Cepat pulang ya!" saat mobil Shikamaru keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Walaupun ia tahu Shikamaru tidak akan mungkin membalas teriakannya.

Di jalan, saat melewati sebuah traffic light, dan lampu berubah menjadi hijau, sebuah taxi di depan Shikamaru tidak kunjung berjalan. Shikamaru menekan klakson keras-keras, akibatnya seorang ibu dan anak batitanya di dalam taxi itu kaget dan anak batitanya menangis.

Taxi itu melaju cepat sampai ke rumah sang ibu. Sang ibu cepat-cepat turun dan saat membayar, tanpa sengaja meninggalkan pisau lipat yang dibawanya di bagian belakang jok.

Ketika taxi itu berjalan, tiba-tiba segerombolan geng menghadang si supir taxi dan berniat merampoknya. Salah satu dari mereka menggunakan pisau itu untuk menodong sang supir taxi.

Setelah sang supir taxi diusir, mereka berfoya-foya menikmati uang hasil jarahan itu. Tapi salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan pisau lipat tadi, pulang ke rumah. Tapi dimarahi serta dipecuti oleh ayahnya yang sangat dikaguminya.

Akhirnya ia bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya menggunakan pisau lipat itu.

Ayahnya, yang mengetahui anaknya bunuh diri, kemudian menjadi gila dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Seorang perawat yang bertugas merawat ayah dari anak itu koma dipukuli oleh sang ayah karena memaksanya makan untuk minum obat.

Dan sang dokter yang mencintai perawat itu menangis sepanjang hari karena si perawat tidak dapat tersenyum lagi. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan si perawat.

Sang dokter sampai-sampai melupakan janjinya dengan seorang wanita pemilik toko kecil yang akan berkonsultasi tentang penyakit sepupunya.

Wanita itupun pulang dengan kecewa.

Kemudian, ketika ia pulang, ia menemukan seorang gadis muda berdiri menunggu tokonya buka. Ia bergegas membuka tokonya dan menyapa gadis itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ya. Gadis itu Temari. Kemudian Temari berniat membeli kue untuk Shikamaru supaya ia tidak terus merasa stres setelah bekerja.

Karena wanita itu terburu-buru memasukkan kue itu ke dalam kotak, fla yang di dalamnya tumpah tanpa ia sadari.

Temari cepat-cepat membayar dan membawanya pulang.

Sampai di rumah, ia melihat Shikamaru sudah datang dan duduk di meja makan. Bukan untuk makan, tapi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan belum melepas jasnya.

Dengan lembut Temari membukakan jasnya. Lalu ia membuka kotak kuenya. Tapi tanpa sengaja fla dari kue itu merembes ke kertas yang sedang ditulis Shikamaru.

Walaupun Temari sudah meminta maaf, tapi Shikamaru tetap saja meliriknya dengan sinis.

Temari masuk ke kamar dan menangis sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Ia menunggu sampai Shikamaru tertidur.

Lalu malam-malam ia bangun. Ia mencium kening Shikamaru dan Shikamaru hanya mengigau.

Temari berjalan ke sungai dan mengalirkan selembar kertas bertuliskan harapannya. Menurut ibunya, itu bisa berhasil.

Ketika ia akan melewati jembatan, kayu di tengahnya lapuk. Temari tergelincir dan terseret arus sungai.

Jenazahnya baru ditemukan 3 hari kemudian.

Shikamaru berdiri memeluk fotonya sambil menangis di pemakamannya.

Dan pada saat itu, IA MASIH BISA BERTANYA "APA SALAHKU?"

OWARI

Hiksu... dasar Shikamaru bloon. IQ 200 ga dipake apa?! Jelas-jelas itu semua salah lo!!

Shikamaru : Temariii...Hukkhhhhh...

Jezz : udah-udahh... Temari ga mati kow... paling habis ini lo yg dilibas.

Temari : Nggak usah kaget. Shikamaru emang ngga romantis gitu, kok.

Shikamaru : (sembah sujud di kaki Temari)

Temari : Oh ya, Jezz...

Jezz : kenapa?

Temari : gw kira gw mau ngapain di kamar nunggu Shika tidur.

Shikamaru : (langsung meluk Temari)

Jezz : ap tu yu lah. Mw ngapain terserah. Tapi jangan di sini. Di sini sih gw mw minta ripiu!!

BAGI YANG MEREQUEST SHIKATEMA, HARUS MEMBERI REVIEW!! HARUS!!

KALO NGGAK... gue libas pake kipasnya Temari.

Ok... REVIEW!!


	4. apakah cintamu sedalam ini?

Banyak orang bilang, cinta itu tidak pernah memikirkan harga.

Iya, benar.

Semua hal, termasuk cinta, itu terlalu berharga untuk hilang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sore itu, Naruto datang ke kampus Hinata, membawa sepeda motor sport berwarna merah metaliknya yang baru.

"Naruto-kun gaya ya, baru beli pamer-pamer"

"Ah, iya dong. Namanya juga masih baru. Ayo naik, Hinata. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam"

Hinata naik ke motor itu dan Naruto menginjak pedal gas, Naruto menyusuri jalan-jalan dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, dan sesekali membuat Hinata memeluknya erat-erat.

Akhirnya, Hinata tidak tahan lagi.

"Naruto-kun! Berhenti!"

Naruto mengerem. "Kenapa Hinata? Kita kan belum sampai."

"Pelan-pelan saja," jawab Hinata sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Aku takut."

Naruto(N): "Enggak, ini asyik kok."

Hinata (H): "E...enggak! Ini terlalu menakutkan!"

N: "Katakan dulu kamu mencintaiku."

H:"Iya, tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi pelan-pelan..."

N: mencium bibir Hinata "Hinata, bisa kamu pakai helm ini? Nggak enak kupakai."

H: blushing "I...iya, terimakasih, Naruto-kun... Sekarang pelan-pelan ya..."

N: "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata"

H: "Aku juga."

Siapa sangka, motor itu menabrak sebuah bangunan karena rem yang rusak. Dua orang yang menaikinya, hanya satu yang selamat.

Sesungguhnya, pada saat setengah perjalanan, Naruto menyadari bahwa ada sedikit masalah dengan remnya. Tapi, karena sudah hamper malam, ia tidak ingin Hinata ketakutan. Dan ia ingin Hinata mengatakan mencintainya, dan mencium bibirnya terakhir kali, dan dia harus memberikan helmnya pda Hinata, dan berarti Hinata tetap hidup, walau itu berarti ia sendiri harus mati.

THE END

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter tentang NaruHina ini... pas liburan

Maap pada yang rikues... saya telat sekali apdednya!

TAPI TETAP RIPIU!

Jezz: Finally...

Naruto: Apa-apaan nih, kamu bikin aku jadi begini?!

Jezz: maap... habisnya, cerita angst yang cocok buat kalian Cuma ini, siy... baydewey, Hinata, kok kamu nggak pingsan dicium Naru?

Hinata: blushing

Jezz: Tandanya minta lagi tuhhh...

Pembaca, RIPIU DIWAJIBKAN KALO SUDAH MEMBACA!!


	5. Lukisan Paling Sempurna

Lukisan Paling Sempurna

"Maafkan aku Sai." Kata Ino saat ia berada di rumah Sai, pelukis jalanan yang juga kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu selamanya. Aku akan pergi ke Paris minggu depan bersama keluargaku dan menjalankan pekerjaan mereka."

"Tak apa," kata Sai. "Aku akan mengumpulkan cukup uang dan menyusulmu ke mana pun kau pergi. Tenang saja, Ino."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa. Kau seorang pelukis jalanan dan aku putri pewaris perusahaan. Kita tak mungkin bersatu, kita terlalu berbeda."

"Tapi Ino..."

"Sudahlah, Sai. Temui aku suatu saat nanti!"

Ino berlari pergi dari studio lukis kecil Sai di sudut jalan itu. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin ke mobilnya agar Sai tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi.

Sai terlambat. Mobil gadis pujaan hatinya itu telah melewati tikungan jalan.

------

Kamis pagi.

Ini masih jam 5.30am. Tapi suasana mendung benar-benar membuat langit tampak seperti sudah sore hari. Cocok sekali dengan hati Sai saat ini. Ia berharap masih bisa bertemu Ino untuk terakhir kalinya. Harapannya begitu besar sampai mampu membuatnya melukis potret Ino Yamanaka hanya dalam waktu semalam saja.

Kesedihan itu begitu tampak dari wajahnya. Awalnya, saat menunggu bus datang di halte ini, hujan Cuma gerimis kecil. Sekarang jadi semakin deras.

Sai tidak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya ia berlari ke rumah Ino. Pembungkus lukisan yang ia bawa untuk Ino ia pegang erat-erat agar air hujan tidak merembes dan merusak hasil karyanya.

Ia tak peduli hujan yang membasahi seluruh rambut dan pakaiannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kediaman Yamanaka.

Sesampainya di sana, Sai berulang kali menekan bel. Tapi tak seorangpun keluar membuka pintu. Walaupun ia tahu Ino pasti masih di dalam. Akhirnya, ia meletakkan lukisan itu di bawah pohon di halaman rumah Ino. Dan ia berlari pulang

----

Setelah hari itu, Sai tak pernah menerima kabar dari Ino. Karenanya, Sai berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa menyusul Ino ke Paris. Ia mulai dari menawarkan lukisannya di jalan yang ramai, kemudian dari hasil itu ia membeli peralatan yang lebih berkualitas. Hasil lukisannya pun semakin baik. Ia mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sebuah studio yang lebih besar dan membuka sebuah sekolah lukis. Dari uang itu ia membuka sebuah sekolah yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dari sekolah itu, ia membangun sebuah perusahaan sendiri. Dan sekarang ia sudah punya cukup uang untuk mengejar cinta sejatinya. Suatu waktu Sai menyempatkan diri pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin demi melamar Ino.

Tanpa sengaja, di jalan ia bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Ino yang membawa bunga.

"Yamanaka-sama, mengapa anda masih di sini? Bukankah Ino berkata keluarganya akan pergi ke Paris dan melanjutkan pekerjaan di sana?"

Ibu Yamanaka tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sai. "Sai... sebaiknya kamu ikut dengan kami."

Sai dan kedua orangtua Ino berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah pemakaman khusus orang-orang kaya.

"Sebenarnya, Ino tidak pernah ke Paris. Ia menderita penyakit kanker otak. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Sai. Ia tidak ingin kamu terluka. Ia bahkan berharap, bila kamu datang ke pemakamannya, kamu membawakannya lagi lukisan yang indah."

Di atas peti mati kayu itu, Sai melihat foto Ino yang tersenyum dengan manis, bersanding dengan lukisan yang dahulu ia buat untuk Ino.

Apakah kamu tetap mencintai orang yang kamu cintai...

Walaupun ia sudah menyembunyikan segalanya dan menyakitimu...

Tanpa kau tahu itu semua karena ia lebih mencintaimu?

THE END

Author: Nggak tau deh, apaan yang merasuki saya bikin cerita beginian pas jam 1 pagi... maap Sai, maap Ino...

Ino: Aha! Makasi author.... Baik deh! *kedip*

Author: Kenapa ya? Nggak salah nih, Ino? Mestinya aku yang minta maap...

Ino: Soalnya.... tadi aku sempet liat Sai-kun basah-basah....!

Author: (dalam hati) _dasar cewek jelalatan_

Sai muncul... dalam keadaan basah habis disiram kru

Ino: ah... Sai-kun! *nosebleed*

Sai: terserah deh...

Kru yg saya maksud disini adalah Naomi Misaki a.k.a Engkong Pedopil, dan Clau River a.k.a bocah kurang pigmen

Hahaha.... ^^

Review ya! ^^


End file.
